The Demonic and The Blind
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Demons, even half-demons, aren't human. They have urges they can't suppress, as much as Raven hates it. Luckily, her girlfriend understands. One-Shot. COMPLETE. FemHarry. FemSlash. M for language and implied situations.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Teen Titans**

 **This story features FemHarry and FemSlash. This is a One-Shot**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The young woman known as Raven had changed since the defeat of her father Trigon when she was thirteen.

Now nineteen, the half human, half-demon had developed a figure that models would envy. Part of that was her human genetics, part of it her lifestyle, and a large part of it her demonic heritage. Female demons tended to come in three forms. The horrifyingly frightening, the horribly ugly, or the incredibly seductive.

Raven would admit to being grateful that her body type ran the seductive route.

Her hourglass figure was well toned and lightly muscled. Her breast were large and firm, her hips tight and firm. Her pale grayish skin was flawless and smooth. Her dark lavender hair was smooth and silky. Her teeth were straight and white.

Her facial features and violet eyes, which bore strong resemblance to her human mother, were regal and only added to her beauty. Not even her usual lack of emotion detracted from her beauty.

And while she still wore her cloak, she'd gotten rid of the black leotard. Instead, she wore an ankle length dress, with splits up both sides to facilitate her fighting.

But the biggest change was one she hadn't shared with her teammates.

The spell the Azarathian monk's had placed on her to separate her and her emotions (and her demonic side in her emotion Rage) had worn off on her seventeenth birthday. And while Raven still kept tight control over her emotions, it was much easier for her to be influenced by them.

And easier for her demonic side to come out.

Raven was just happy she'd found a way to sate her demonic side without going on a mass killing spree. And she was even happier that not only had she entered into her current relationship before her seventeenth birthday, and that it had endured the easy appearance of her demonic half.

But as she woke up, the massive cock she'd grown the afternoon before still buried in the woman below her, Raven frowned.

Climbing off of her lover, and pulling the inhumanly large phallus out of her ass, Raven ran a concerned eye over the sleeping woman below her. With each scratch, each dark bruise, and each drop of blood she could see on the sheets, the half-demon felt more and more ashamed. Allowing her magic to flow through her, Raven vanished her magically grown phallus, and began running her hands over the other woman,

Her hands paused over every wound, injury, and bruise, healing each and every one.

As Raven held her hand over the vicious bite-mark on the other woman's shoulder, the bruise around the injury and deepness proving she had grown fangs and latched onto the shoulder, her lover woke.

She allowed Raven to finish healing the injury, before rolling over on her side, revealing her chest, and many other wounds, including deep cuts on one of her breast, no doubt from Raven growing sharp nails as her hand abused the bruised flesh below.

"Morning," she said, even as Raven resumed her healing. When Raven didn't answer her, she placed her hand on Raven's, forcing her to cease her healing. "What's wrong Raven?"

Refusing to look into the pale green eyes of her lover, the half-demon asked, "Why do you let me do this to you Hazel?" Her voice was soft, and full of remorse.

Hazel Potter sighed. Siting up, wincing slightly as several of her unhealed injuries twinged painfully, the redheaded young woman reached up with her free hand to caress Raven's face. "Because I love you," she assured the hero. "I know you cannot resist the urges of your demonic half indefinitely, I accept it. You can no more prevent it than I can. And to be honest, I would rather you take that part of you out on me, than an innocent in your path." She smiled. "Besides, it happens rarely and you always make up for it when it does."

"I wish it didn't happen at all," Raven spat angrily.

"And I wish I could see again," Hazel said softly. "We don't always get what we want, you know this better than most I think."

Raven sighed, but admitted, "I do."

Hazel smiled, and leaned in to lightly kiss Raven. Pulling back she said, "Now quite moping. I love you, and you have already healed most of what you did last night. Besides, you know I could heal it myself," she added.

Raven finally allowed herself to smile. Hazel could indeed heal herself. Despite being blind, she was a potion mistress, one Raven had found no match of in this or any other world. Still, Raven felt horrible for putting the other woman through this pain, especially since Hazel had told her of her experience fighting Voldemort, including how she lost her sight.

It wasn't a topic Hazel enjoyed discussing.

Still Hazel allowed her to finish healing her before she stood from the bed. As Raven watched her dress, choosing a pair of tight blue jeans and a light blue sweater, she knew she was lucky to have found the slightly older woman.

Finally, Hazel put on her sunglasses, hiding her blind eyes from the world, and grabbed her cane. She checked the time on her watch, and said, "I'm going to make breakfast then open the tea shop. Are you going to join me?"

Raven sighed, and with a wave of her hand, summoned her dress and cloak from the floor. "No. I need to get back to the Tower."

Hazel nodded, but before she turned to leave the room, she said, "You know that, as much as you hate it, I do enjoy what you did last night, on occasion anyway?"

"I know," Raven sighed, as she stepped into her dress, and pulled it on. "And while it does make me feel better, it doesn't ease my guilt."

Hazel grinned lightly. "You can make it up to me tonight."

"I will," Raven promised as she finished pulling on her cloak. Even as she summoned a portal back to her room at the tower, she was making plans for tonight.

She'd have to stop and pick up massage oils before she returned.

Once she stepped through the portal, Hazel sighed sadly, and turned to walk to the small kitchen in her apartment above her tea shop.

She knew what she wanted from Raven, but it seemed the other woman wasn't quite there yet. Reaching her kitchen, she pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a small box. Opening it, she let her had drift over the silver band set with a diamond and two amethyst on either side.

Taking a breath, Hazel closed the box and put it back in the drawer.

If she was lucky, tonight she'd work up the nerve to ask Raven to marry her.

Perhaps then Raven would believe that Hazel didn't care about her more demonic side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So I hope you enjoyed. I probably didn't need to make this a HP/TT crossover, but I'll be honest, I like that idea more than making an OC and pairing her with Raven**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_


End file.
